1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of internal and external data transfer and, in particular, to a method of communication for a computer using packet switches for internal data transfer.
2. Related Art
In a conventional computer architecture, data is transferred between internal computer components via a data bus. This method of data transfer has many problems, as described in the above-referenced related application, including bus contention, limited bandwidth, and mismatch between the clock speed of the bus and the native speeds of the internal computer components.
Another problem with the conventional computer architecture is external communication. Typically, such communication requires a complicated translation between the external communication protocol and the internal data transfer method.